


and nobody knows it but me

by DarchangelSkye



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Bittersweet, First/Last Kiss, Goodbyes, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tension, Wordcount: 500-1.000, forgive me Lord I know not what I do, implied break up, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"It's probably best I'm not your coach anymore. We've already risked enough..."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	and nobody knows it but me

After Viktor had finished his post-knockout interview, he was ready to go back to the hotel with his family when an all-too-familiar voice called. "Vik, wait, Viktor!"

Of course it was Adam. He debated for a moment whether it'd be worth the risk to his heart to turn and went for it anyway. "Hey."

Adam caught his breath from his brief jog. "Look, I know we kinda already talked out there...but I wanted to say sorry in private-"

Such a kind man. No wonder people easily fell for him. "There's no need to be sorry, Adam. Jordan blew me out of the water fair and square. And I got another chance anyhow."

"Yeah." Adam's smile was almost wistful. "Gwen's a freakin' legend, you're in good hands with her. I mean, she hasn't won yet, but- you might be the one to take to her there."

"Thanks. That means a lot." Especially considering how determined Adam was to win after finally snagging Amy.

Adam looked to the side as if someone could be listening, even if it was just them right now. His voice went quiet, "It's probably best I'm not your coach anymore. We've already risked enough..."

And there was the elephant in the room, the ever-so-lingering tension. Viktor had long ago accepted the fact some men were attracted and attract _ive_ to him- had to be something in the water in Europe- but he'd always been careful for the sake of his career and heart.

Until now, apparently.

"It's not like we've done more than hug," he tried to rationalize. OK, and a few lingering glances and touched hands and quiet "you're beautiful"s. And the way Adam could say it made sound like a 12-year-old and an ageless love god in the same breath.

Adam rubbed the side of his head. "That's all it can take to get people talking. It's bad enough there's a goddamn cult of girls thinking I'm sleepin' with Blake-" OK, Viktor had to laugh at that- "but that wouldn't crash the show down like this."

Ultimately he knew this to be the truth. Every story that ever came out about executives and producers sleeping with artists hadn't escaped him, neither had the rumor about something similar almost destroying American Idol. The Voice's reputation would be ruined, Adam would be seen as a predator, and Viktor would be seen as trying to sleep his way up the ladder, either if neither of those were true. It was just a painful case of bad timing.

As if reading his mind, Adam said, "I'm really sorry, Vik. I'm usually better at controlling myself, but- everything about you is beautiful, not just how you look. Real soul, y'know? I was drawn to that before I even knew what you looked like."

Viktor smiled in what he hoped was reassurance and put a gentle hand to Adam's shoulder. This was going exactly where he thought it would, so best to get at least one last touch in. "Adam, I'm a grown man, I've been around. Trust me, I would've known how to fight you off if you were doing something I didn't like. And you're still a good person who just saw something special in somebody."

Adam's shoulders were heaving up and down, not in crying but in trying to breathe steady. Any other situation in the world, any at all, and Viktor would've just wanted to take the two of them somewhere it was only them and do whatever was needed to calm Adam's fears.

Oh, this was hurting.

"You mean it?" Adam asked eventually. Such the opposite of the loud and funny guy everybody saw on TV, but no less real.

"Of course. You're beautiful inside and out, too."

"Thank you," Adam mouthed faintly and brought up a hand to rest with Viktor's on his shoulder. Just enough to feel a spark.

"You think...maybe after I'm finished with the show, it's possible?..." Viktor let the question trail off in a sort of half-hope.

Adam looked down. "I don't know." Viktor wanted to think that sounded a little optimistic, but just couldn't.

"So I guess this is a goodbye for now?"

Sigh. "Yeah." Adam brought their hands down, the weave of their fingers slipping apart even if the spark was still left behind. "You go kick ass come playoffs time, OK?"

"Don't worry, I will." Viktor took a step backwards, but Adam wasn't moving at all.

At least he wasn't the only one breaking.

"Hey, Adam?" He waited for the other man to look back up before taking a shallow breath and, "Could I kiss you?"

Adam brightened, just a faint flash. "Would you?"

"Yeah." Maybe it would be enough. Viktor stepped forward again and tentatively held his hands out. Adam seemed to know where those hands should go as he held to the wrists with another gentle spark and settled them just above his hips.

Save for the outline of stubble, Adam's mouth was surprisingly smooth, and just as warm as that spark. Neither of them pushed for tongue movement or any similar further contact, as that would mean lingering and either risk of discovery or heartbreak. Viktor stood in his spot just long enough for a tender heat to suffuse through his veins; nothing sexual, just the warmth of okayness.

When he finally had to pull away his mouth to breathe, he could see Adam finally at a full brightness. It was more than enough after all.

"That was worth it," he whispered and held Viktor's wrists one last time to slip his hands away. "See ya, Vik."

"Thank you." And those gentle words were more than enough, too.


End file.
